Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Dark Matter
by AwakenedRage
Summary: This is a story based of a supposed "human" who landed in the world of pokemon. It has been months from when the former human named Rikez was found unconscious at the beach as a Riolu, found by a Eevee named Verlum. Who became whole upon becoming friends . Shortly Rikez remembers that he has a other friend and goes out to find him, insisting he goes alone. Will he find him?
1. Rikez 1: Early Bird Gets the worm

v.03

* * *

Verlum and Rikez were happily sleeping when Rikez got up. It was about 6 in the morning and the apprentices usually get up at 7. Verlum noticed Rikez, her partner was getting up.

_"What's wrong Rikez? Can't sleep?" The sleepy eevee asked  
_

Rikez turned around quickly

_"No Verlum...I have something I have to confess. Today I'm planning on heading out to Lost Village._

_"Lost village? I've never heard of it" _The eevee said sleepily

Rikez nodded as he closed his eyes

_"Yes, I'm slowly starting to remember my past and that I have a partner. I recall what happened when we got separated. I had another vision that he would be there. _

Verlum was astatic with anticipation as she could barely stop shaking

_"Really! Can I come?"_

Rikez sighed knowing that Verlum would surely be disappointed about his decision but decided to cut straight to the point.

_" Sorry Verlum, Its not that I don't want to include you. Its just that he would rather me come you do your tasks with Raiko and Bidoof today?"_

Verlum sighed in disappointment with a sweat drop on her head, but Verlum understood that Rikez didn't want to complicate anything with his former partner.

_ "Sure Rikez! I'll sleep I guess until Loudred wakes us up," the eevee said getting back in her bed._Rikez then continued to walk out and made sure not to wake the other apprentices up. Rikez then knocked on the guild masters chamber door. Until Chatot yelled in surprise from the knock at a early time in the morning.

_ "Come In!"_ Chatot said with a squawk As Rikez then entered the room. Chatot then flapped his wings in surprise from seeing Rikez this early without been woken.

_"Rikez? What are you doing up so early?" C_hatot asked with the guildmaster at his side asking the same question in his head.

Rikez then took a pause that seemed to be forever to him. As he finally let out the truth. _"Well Guildmaster. I can't hide this from you any longer, after the expedition I have been having non stop visions about my past and I am starting to remember more and more past experiences. I have a friend who is probably worried sick about me. In conclusion I have to ask you can I take a break from training?"_

_ "I'm touched by your story, but who would take care of Team Legend when you are gone?" _Chatot asked before coughing slightly.

_ "Isn't it obvious? Verlum will, she did well leading the group to the camp despite being a day late during the expedition. _Rikez was about to criticize Chatot more Before he was interrupted by Chatot.

_ "Preposterous I'm the head of intelligence and I haven't heard of such place!" _Chatot said sternly, not realizing that he woke up the guildmaster.

Rikez then started getting a little steamed at Chatot_"Thats why its called the lost village. My friend is waiting there! If you were to not see the guild-master and then found had a chance of finding him but had to go to a place that hasn't been documented, or heard of by anyone in any way. Would you still search for him."_

Wigglytuff then coughed in interuption of both Rikez and Chatot

_"Chatot, his friend is very important to him, just as you are my invaluable partner. Just let him go."_ Wigglytuff told the bird pokemon.

Chatot sighed at the guildmaster's decision but decided that it would be better not to argue.

_"Yes Guildmaster! Very well then your excused for 3 days. Come back any later and you will have no dinner._

After Rikez got the okay to be excused from training he then prepares to head out.

Please tell me your thoughts on this. Constructive Criticism is allowed.


	2. Rikez 2: Preparing to Cross Regions

**Story Written by AwakenedRage**

**My LP Currently going on of PMD: put after youtube url user/letsplaymasterDR2**

**Rikez 2 Preparing to Crossing Regions**

v.02

**Authors Notes: This chapter is not one of my best chapters. Its my first attempt at a fan fiction. But it should be fixed by November 8th, 2013**

As Rikez headed to treasure town with 8000p to Kecleon market. Until he was eventually greeted by both Kecleon brothers.

" _Hi Rikez, we usually don't see you until a hour and 30 minutes from now. What's up with you, you look like your running away."_

Rikez grinned a bit after the statement about him running away.

"_I wouldn't be here if that was my mission. You see, I'm heading to a place that not that many have been to. I'm heading to the hidden village_

Both Kecleon Brothers asked in Awe

" _Hidden village? Isn't that..." _

Rikez then answered both of their questions before they could finish their sentence

"_Yes, its past the region border."_

Both Kecleon brothers then told themselves "Past the border?" Before they had the guts to actually tell Rikez. _"But... That's in Wilderness territory" _The green Kecleon Brother said before bing interrupted by his brother, the purple Kecleon Not much is known about it however your going to need to be properly equipped.

"_Against what?" _Rikez asked with curiosity.

_"Nobody knows, whenever it strikes, it severely injures or even kills."_

Rikez gulped at the statement but confirmed with Kecleon what he said

"_It kills?" _ Rikez didn't complete his sentence but told himself that he didn't have any choice. He would have to go save his friend

"_I guess I'l take 5 Oran Berries, Heal Seeds, and Reviver seeds."_

Kecleon: That will be 2000p. Thank you!

Rikez than started to exit Treasure Town but was stopped by someone calling his name. It was the Marill and Azuril brothers.

"_Rikez! Rikez1 Wait! Have you seen a water-float at the beach? " _The little Azuril asked before his older brother noticed something different in Rikez.

"_Hey, what's wrong? Your going somewhere, but I don't see Verlum."_

Rikez sighed, as he wanted to explain this to as few people as possible. He didn't want to scare them.

"_I' m going to go find a friend, at the hidden village. Now you both be good and take care!" _Rikez said as he departed towards leaving the region

**END OF CHAPTER**

Authors Notes:

Next Chapter: Rikez 3: Surprise Attack and Surprise save

Next Sub Character chapter: Verlum 1: Change in Routine

Next Prologue: Eddy 1: New Friend

Please Review with sincere and constructive critcism.

Apology for the short chapter.


	3. Rikez 3: Surprise Ambush

**Story Written by AwakenedRage**

**v.03**

**My LP Currently going on of PMD: put after youtube url user/letsplaymasterDR2**

**Authors Notes:**

**Region two is a sacred area that is a huge part unexplored part of the world that hasn't been mapped. Ultimately nobody explorers it.**

**Rikez 3: Surprise Ambush**

Rikez had been traveling through the mountain in region 2 for a day and a half, and was about ¾'s of the way to the Hidden Village. He was very eager to see his friend. He had traveled through 2 mountains and was exiting the 2nd mountain running as fast as he could, with anticipation knowing how much his friend his friend had missed him. until his head started hurting, as if a dizzy spell was about to start. Rikez starts looking around and then see's a figure wearing a black cloak whose face could not be seen in hood. All that could be seen was just pure darkness. That figure then lunged towards him. The figure proceeds to put his hand forcefully on the Treasure bag and everything bursts out of the treasure bag. Rikez cups both his hands together and uses Aura Sphere and throws it at the figure only for the the figure to use what appears to be sabers of light and slices through the Aura sphere.

The figure then prepares to use an aura sphere, but it looks a lot darker and had sparks coming out of it. It was until this point Rikez knew that his enemy wasn't normal.

Cloaked figure then lunged towards Rikez with such speed that Rikez wouldn't even have time to flinch. The cloaked figure didn't throw the sphere though, he impacted the aura sphere into Rikez and it started electrocuting and taking his energy at the same time. Rikez hadn't experienced as much pain any time after he was turned into a pokemon.

As Rikez was breathing heavily, leaning on his knee's unable to get up. Before the figure went closer and started speaking

_" Your one of us, yet why are you still serving him when you are the only Xephil to be serving him. From the looks of it you want all of our efforts to go waste."_

Rikez struggled to get up but fell to the ground and was forced to stay on his knees.

_"What are you talking about! I don't serve anyone!" _Rikez said grabbing his midsection due to the electrical aura sphere hitting him on his midsection.

_"Thats what they all say, you really want the world to end. You want a world of darkness, we may have been enslaved to him. But now we rebel against him."_

_"Against who!"_ Rikez demanded an answer.

_"You pretend like you don't know. Fine if your that desperate I'll finish you right here traitor."_

The cloaked figure grabbed Rikez by the neck and then started to flying higher and higher in the air.

_"This is your end."_ The cloaked figure said as light started being sucked into the cloaked figure

Then a Rikez's ears rang as he was inside a huge explosion that scorched the entired surround terrain. Rikez of course was injured and scorched more badly then the terrain, being in the core of the explosion. The figure then released him from the air as he fell to the ground starting to lose conscious.

The figure put his hand forward in front of Rikez as electricity was released from it and surrounded his body and continued floating around him. The figure then looked down at the fallen Riolu and for the first time he saw a red flash of light before he entered one of his illusions and was trapped in a fake reality where he was just in pure darkness. Which would eventually started eating at his traits and personality and change them. To the way dark beings acted.

Rikez started walking and eventually was brought to an orb, when he tried grabbing it, he was now seeing and hearing everything his body was but he couldn't control his body or move.

Then footsteps were heard from the incoming dust coming from the dirt of the mountain entrance. Rikez then saw his friend, a Shinx, with a pokemon he didn't know. The shinx's name was Eddy. When he recognized his friend being surrounded with electricity and having a weak losing conscious look on his face. He was astonished but what shocked him more was that he was scorched. The Shinx then started rushing over before saying to his partner that the pokemon that was on the ground.

_"Denatra thats him!"_

Eddy started rushing towards Rikez before he recognized the figure,

_"Wait a minute your the druids from the village! You usally never attack anyone that isn't messing with you. Rikez doesn't even know you. So why did you attack him."_

The figure then formed a grin, as his teeth was now visiable.

"He had former association with us. Now we must completely get rid of his existance."

The Shinx had a frown on his face before saying

_"Sorry his role with me has other plans. We'll be taking him. Denatra get him out of that electricity."_

Denatra then put stones in front of the beams of electricity surrounding Rikez to make the electricity stop in that area and started to carry him before getting the light orb out of her treasure bag and putting it on Rikez's forehead before it started glowing and Rikez started to lift from the dark coma he was in. But neverless he was still unconscious. The figure then impacted a aura sphere into Denatra as she screamed in pain.

"Eddy! He...Got me.." Denatra said before falling to the ground.

"Denatra! NO!" Eddy Yelled in horror. Seeing his friend hurt. He promised to get them both out of there alive.

**Authors Closing Notes:**

**The cloaked figure is a Xephil. A Xephil is a being of dark matter. It appears that Rikez has a association with him But how? You'll find out in 2 chapters.**

**Author Closing:**

Thanks for reading my story. I really appreciate it if you would review this story, as well as going to my Youtube Channel IRULETECH, where I am currently doing a Lets Play on Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Explorers of Sky.

Next:

Verlum 1: Dangerous Ancient Wilderness


	4. Verlum 1: Association Grudge

**v 0.02**

The guild was just about to get ready for work when they heard a huge explosion from far away as well as faint static. The mountain shook furiously a result, but when it came to a complete stand still officer Magnezone came down the ladder leading to the briefing room of the guild. He saw that the guild was just about to get to work when Chatot saw him.

"_Officer Magnezone what caused that big explosion and tremor?" _Chatot asked with concern.

"_ZZZT! It's currently being investigated. But so far we were wondering if you had all your guild members accounted !"_

"_No, we have all but one accounted for, that would be Rikez." _Chatot stated with no expression.

"ZZZT! _He's the Riolu right? Does he know aura sphere?ZZZT!" _

"_Yes he is the Riolu, however I don't know what moves he knows." _Chatot said with a sweat drop the side of his head before he remembered that Rikez's best friend was in the room

"_Verlum, does Rikez know Aura sphere?"_

"_No He doesn't know aura sphere. The legendary Alakazam already said that he wouldn't be able to. According to him, he has a different aura than most aura reader pokemon."_

"_ZZZT! Its starting to make sense. Can you tell me if he said where he was going?"_

"_He said something about the lost village." _Chatot said with no expression on his face

"_Lost village?"_

"_Yes, I haven't heard of it ether. But he insisted that he go. _

"_For what reason?"_

_"He didn't specify. Verlum did Rikez say anything about this to you?"_

"_He didn't say much, he said that his friend talked to him via telepathy. Telling him that he was worried sick. He was waiting for him in the Lost Village in the Wilderness region.?"_

"_THE WILDERNESS REGION! That place is highly dangerous and is legal to allow anyone to attack anyone, without a consequence. It is a highly sacred area..."_

Officer Magnezone was about to go on details regarding the wilderness region when he noticed that a Vulpix was standing in-between him, Chatot and Verlum. Although the figure was becoming blurry Before the figure than spoke

"_Verlum..."_ After the figure said those words, Verlum's, Chatots, and Officer Magnezones head starts to hurt. Before the dimensional scream was shared with them. Of past events that only happened moments ago.

Verlum stomach turned upside down as she saw that her partner was being choked and was being held in the air. Where he could not escape. The figure then released him from the air as he fell to the ground starting to lose conscious.

"Denatra that's him!" The Shinx said with concern distinctly in his voice

A Shinx started rushing towards Rikez before he stopped as he had recognized the figure.

The figure then formed a grin, as his teeth was now visible.

"He had former association with us. Now we must completely get rid of his existence."

The Shinx had a frown on his face before saying

"Sorry his role with me has other plans. We'll be taking him. Denatra get him out of that electricity."

The group then saw that Rikez was imprisoned by electrical beams surrounding him, even though he was helpless and unable to move.

The Vulpix then put stones in front of the beams of electricity surrounding Rikez to make the electricity stop in that area and started to carry him. Before she noticed that dark aura was being emitted from him.

"Eddy! He...Got me.." Denatra said before falling to the ground.

"Denatra! NO!"

The vision then ended at that point. Verlum than yelled "Rikez!" In concern for her partner. Chatot and Officer Magnezone were just getting out of that vision.

"_Verlum! Did you just have a vision?" _The bird pokemon asked, before getting a reply back from Verlum

"_Yes I did, I saw that Rikez was in trouble. We have to go after him!"_ Verlum said with haste before Chatot made a decision which would make her go to tears.

"Thats because...we are...Please help...us.." The Vulpix said before disappating completely.

"Please let us go save him!

"_No! Absolutely not, it already looks like we are going to lose him. I don't want to lose another apprentice! Besides, it looked like that figure was doing it for a reason. Former association, with something bad. _

"_Rikez isn't bad!" _Verlum said sternly

"_Verlum, don't worry we are going to make sure Rikez and his friend are safe. I'll get the team to make sure that this entity goes down._" Officer Magnezone said with sincerity before exiting the guild.

"_Thank you officer Magnezone."_

**Author Closing:**

Thanks for reading my story. I really appreciate it if you would review this story, as well as going to my Youtube Channel IRULETECH, where I am currently doing a Lets Play on Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Explorers of Sky.

Next:

Rikez 4: Chapter Title not yet decided


	5. Rikez 4: Surprise Ambush Part 2

**V0.01**

Rikez 4: Suprise Ambush Part 2

When Eddy saw his friend down and stricken down by the figure. He showed his teeth, and was ready to fight. Eddy than started emitting electricity, which was his powerup move _"charge,"_ before Eddy released the energy as a thunderbolt attack. Instead of injuring the figure, the thunderbolt just went through the cloak and the figure received no damaged. Eddy was astonished that his most powerful move didn't work. As he started to back away and was hesitating to run.

"_You know electric type move's don't work on us." _The figure said to Eddy with no expression

Eddy than easened up a bit after hearing that.

"So he is just resistant to my electric type moves." Eddy told himself, I can win this with Energy Ball.

Eddy then took a deep breath as he released the energy ball towards, but was stunned when he s saw the figure slice the energy ball with his electric saber.

"_I've had enough __of you__, but I'm ending this right here and now." _The figure said as it started to create an unusual looking seal that would made a orange orb. Eddy than found himself unable to move.

"Oh no! If I can't move I'm done for!" Eddy told himself.

"Rikez...I'm sorry, I dragged you into this." The Shinx murmered with guilt.

"_Now its time for you to die." _The figure told the Shinx, as he took out an enormous weapon that was shaped like a cannon. The machine than turned on upon him activating the contraption

" This machine causes massive explosions with every blast, and now you will die for wasting my time."

The machine fired 5 times, but Eddy saw someone move infront of the attack and than saw that someone fired a concentrated blast of electricity at the 5 blasts with only a single blast being fired. Then the figure realized what had just occurred after he had taken a serious hit due to the explosion being so close.

"_You...You can still stand after those burns and being in the center of a explosion?" _The figure asked astonished.

"Rikez!" Eddy exclaimed surprised that his friend recovered so quickly but he realized that he was still majorly injured.

"_I won't let you kill them. Even If I have to die in the process." Rikez said with passion in his voice before he turned to Eddy. _

"_Denatra is going to help you in a minute. I healed her wounds."_

Rikez than looked back at the figure, and focused his energy. This resulted in Rikez being hit by thunder which made his body start glowing.

"Its checkmate for you, my speed is now faster than yours and my attack is boosted. What would happen if I used a insanely powerful attack? Wouldn't be game over for you? Well too bad! Your done for!"

Rikez than emitted a large beam of electricity more than twice as large as the previous, but this time the very front of the beam of eletricity turned into the head of a dragon, with no skin, just pure electricity. As it charged right into the figure. It made a another large explosion.

When the explosion finally cleared up, the figure was starting to disappate slowly into the sky before he said

"Congratulations Rikez, you are now ready to replace me. As in a few minutes I won't exist, You will be briefed more in the closure of sleep. In your dreams." The figure said before Rikez fell to the ground unconscious.

The Shinx finally regained movement and ran to Rikez. Denatra at this time was already up.

"Nothing will do! We have to get back to the village, Rikez's survival depends on it. Luckily we didnt go up the mountain.." The Vulpix said urgently.

"Yeah, we have to get back to the village, I'll carry him." Eddy said before he started running toward the direction of the village. Not noticing that Rikez's defense scarf was left in the middle of the battle field covered in blood. On the scarf was the name "Rikez" written in footprint runes.

When Officer Magnezone and Magmemite finally got to the scene they were shocked at what they found.

Rikez's defense scarf covered in blood where the terrain was scorched severely.

"No! We're too...late..."


End file.
